Waterfall's Mist
by FlareonRocks
Summary: Draco leaves Britain to escape Voldemort. He ends up in a forest that, while unknown to most of the world, has it's own going on. Magic is an amazing thing, it just takes someone to control it. (DracoXHermione, rated for suggestiveness.)
1. Running

_Hello all my little internet friends. I hope you are doing well._

_So I was on deviantart one day, and for a Dramione group I am part of there was a picture. Said picture inspired me to write a fanfic. I asked permission, and she said I could reference her in order to give her full credit for the pic that inspired me. Also, said picture is also the cover for this story, with some touches to help it fit the story a tad better. This lovely lady is linked in my profile._

_As for Hogwarts School for the Musically Gifted, I am in the process of doing some editing to it to make it appropriate for this site as it goes against a few rules that I didn't realize the site had. So until further notice it is on hiatus. (Edit: I took it down. I'm looking to upload it on some other sites. I'm terribly sorry, but I don't want this story to suffer, nore my other ones, because of it. I'm terribly sorry. Keep an eye on me though, info will be coming soon.)_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that would be Ms Rowling who owns it. I also do not own the cover picture, however I got permission from the creator, who gives credit to Ms Rowling as well._**

_So sit back, enjoy, and be mystified._

* * *

Trees flashed by, behind him sparks flew by in a fury, he was quickly running out of air but he couldn't stop. Draco knew that he shouldn't have spoken out against the Dark Lord, what kind of idiot was he thinking he could get away with it? He shot a spell behind him and a few trees collapsed from the impact. He heard swearing and cracking as his chasers tried getting through the ancient wood. He wasn't quite safe though. With a quick pop, he was gone.

The trees exploded in a cloud of woodchips. Theodore Nott cursed loudly. His partners, Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson stood there listening to him complain.

"That bastard! Well, our little friend hasn't seen the last of the Dark Lord. He will regret speaking back for the rest of his miserable life!" A quick apparation later and Theo was back at death eater head quarters, quickly followed by the pop of Pansy, who was just disgusted. Ron starred at the spot where his old enemy had stood.

"Good luck Draco. God knows I would join you if I could." With that, he was gone.

W  
M  
W  
M  
W  
M

Draco landed hard on the ground. He swore at the loud cracking sound that had come from his ribs upon impact. After quickly putting up some small magical wards he sat against a tree and looked around.

A few years prior Draco had popped to this same place. It was a forest in the heart of Russia. Well, the heart of the wilderness. What normally should have been a cold, inhospitable place had enough magic pumping through it to keep in nicely warm. No muggles ever attempted to come into this part of the country, so it was cleverly hidden. The trees hung high in the sky, bearing multiple fruits and other treats for the many magical creatures to snack on. The ones that didn't bear fruit had vines which hung down. All of the trees however, were tall and full with enough leaves to completely block out the sky. A waterfall could be heard in the distance, it lead to a river who went farther then Draco knew. Magic was present in the air, giving off a slight glow, showing it's power.

Tiny fairies fluttered around Draco's magical shield, drawn to it like moths to a light. He just smiled at them. So sweet and innocent, they had no idea what was happening to their world miles and miles away. They had probably never left this forest, they might not even know there was anything outside of it.

After getting over the initial pain of breaking a bone just after apparation, Draco pulled out his wand and fixed his ribs. He groaned as he felt them stitching back together. He stood up slowly and popped them back into place, wincing at the pain. Once he got his bearings he took down the magical wards and started walking towards the waterfall.

Once he reached the small pool around the waterfall he momentarily stood in awe at the site of it. The water flowed down the mountainside, perfectly adjusting to the curves and jagged edges of the rocks. It sparkled with the natural magic which flowed through the drops. Draco went to the edge of the water and dropped to his knees. He cupped the water and splashed it over his face, feeling the contrast of it's coolness on his warm face. He saw his reflection once he put his hands down.

He wasn't bad looking, but at only the age of 23 you could tell he'd had more then his full share of experiences. His eyes were hard, but they held an unmistakable warmth. He still had his white-blond hair, only it was shaggy in a professional way, the gelled back days long forgotten. His bright blue eyes shown out against the black, skin-tight outfit which he had thrown on for running in. The straps on the outfit didn't hide his muscles however. They were still quickly noticeable and perfect for his body. Not overly big, not too small, just perfect.

He stood up once again and observed his surroundings, he would have to be making at least a temporary home here, if not permanent. He knew Voldemort would never come to this place, if he even knew about it. Dark magic and light magic didn't interact well. If he knew how to kill off thousands of people, Voldemort must also know he couldn't survive in the Russian tundra.

There was a rustle in the bushes behind him. He quickly turned and pulled out his wand. There was nothing, the fairies had even fluttered off in a hurry.

"Who's there?" He called out. All he heard was the trickling of water, he lowered his wand slightly when his body tensed up. Draco screamed out in pain as he was forced to his knees a flash of flesh went in front of him and he felt his arms being tied together as well as his legs. Another stunning spell was put onto him and he completely collapsed, confused. No noise had come other then his capture running around him as they set the proper spells.

"Well well well….if it isn't the one and only Draco Malfoy. " A female spoke. "I'll be honest, never thought I'd see you again. What with you and your cronies being on the unspoken's side. Figured you were his little..hehe...Golden Boy. Always doing anything to stay on his good side. Oh well. The others may get a kick out of this when they visit next." Draco tied straining his neck to look at the female. She just chuckled and walk to where he could see her feet. He looked up her toned legs, to the skin tight bottom half suit that covered her parts, up her flat stomach, and just past her rounded chest when he gasped.

"Granger?" He squeaked out.

* * *

_Was that nice for an opening chapter? Chapter 2 is finished so it shall be uploaded in the next couple of days._

_Confused about the outfits? They're also linked on my profile. I don't own those images either, they belong to...well...the sites they're linked at._

Don't forget to rate and review! :)


	2. In the Cliff's Edge

**_Hello again my lovely readers. I hope you're enjoying what I have produced so far. _**

**_The next update might take a couple days, as I need to type up the chapters. (I only had the intro ideas solid.) So keep an eye out for that. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the cover of this story. _**

* * *

_"Granger?" He squeaked out. _She just chuckled.

"Who did you think it was going to be? Ginny? Pansy? Ha!" Hermione laughed as she spoke. She snapped her fingers and Draco started levitating. He starred at her dumbfounded, she hadn't even said anything. As she started walking, Hermione made Draco levitate with her and she spoke to fill the silence.

"You probably want to know what I'm doing. It's simple really. In a place that is as magic enriched as this, I have trained to be able to do wandless magic quite easily. I've had plenty of time after all. It's not as if I can really leave the forest." She explained. "Well...I could. But I have no where to go. Wandless magic is quite easy really. Hell I don't even have to snap, just relaxes the captive a little more."

She walked a little longer until she reached a cliff side. The wall looked like any other natural wall, jagged rocks, a little moss here and there. With a wave of her hand a door shaped hole appeared in the wall. She walked in and moved Draco over to a vine made chair. After he was sat in the chair, it started moving. Draco nearly screamed as the chair moved so that he was trapped, the vines slowly twisting around every part of his body. Once he couldn't move Hermione released him from her control.

"Very impressive Granger. I must say, being able to control plants that easily is quite an achievement. Normally they don't respond well to magic." Draco complimented, not struggling in the slightest to be polite. He was genuinely impressed. She just shrugged.

"Thank you. However, now is not the time for kindness. Who sent you and when do they expect you back?" Hermione asked, force in her voice. She walked right in front of him and he saw the blacks of her eyes. Draco gulped as he looked into them. The vines around him tightened slightly as he tried to find the right words.

"Nobody sent me. I'm wanted dead or alive by the dark lord himself." He answered. Hermione scowled darkly at him, walked over to him, and promptly slapped him across the face. He starred at her, scared. She could have done a lot worse.

"You shall not say the unspeakable's name and call him the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord is the master of this forest. Under his power the magic of this beautiful place is able to thrive. It's to him that you now owe that you're not freezing your ass off in the middle of the tundra." She hissed. "And whether or not I was forced to leave London or not, I am still the brightest which of our generation. Tell me the truth, I won't regret killing you if you don't" The vines constricted a bit more.

"I swear, I am telling the truth. I spoke out against the dar- I mean the unspeakable. He found out and ordered the others to make me suffer. I knew of this place because of stories passed down by generations. I was desperate a few years ago for an escape and I stumbled upon here. When his followers started chasing me I apparated here. That's how I ended up here. I don't think I was followed, please don't kill me. I want to start a new, go to America or Australia and get those ministries to help. Just please, let me live. I swear I'll leave if that's what you really want." Draco cried out, tears streaming down his face. After starring into his eyes a little longer, Hermione sighed and turned around. The vines surrounding Draco loosened until he was sitting in a normal woven chair.

"I believe you. Nobody would make that up, life depending or not." Hermione answered. "Stay here a moment." She went behind a curtain. Draco took the time to look around the cave he was in.

It was a very cavernous room with rough walls that shimmered from the minerals inside it. Crystals hung from the ceiling, lighting the room and leaving it with a purple hue. There was stairs of sorts to an upper level of the cave where Draco saw what looked to be a large hammock woven from vines and loose cotton strands. There was also a separate area with potions and ingredients set up, along with shelf after shelf of jars, bottles, and cauldrons. As well as a small sitting area that was composed of two chairs, much like his own being made of vines as they were, and a table composed mostly of tree bark that had been smoothed. Then there was a large area behind the vine weaved curtain Hermione had gone behind.

When she came back from the curtain a few moments later, Draco smirked slightly. She was in a robe that hugged her body perfectly. It was soft gray in color and had a hood. She tossed him one that was similar in color and shape, but the size seemed to be different.

"Change into this. It'll tell people to not attack you. Plus if you try and betray me there's a spell on it that will instantly kill you." She said. He just starred at her. "Oh and that means undergarments as well. Until you learn to make your own the master won't be as happy." She added.

"Do I really have to wear these?"

"Well it's either that or you can run around naked while I clean your clothes, which will take a few days to get around to. Plus the pixies tend to be attracted to the smell of testosterone, which is quite heavy on you. Probably from the running." She explained. Draco gulped and took off his shirt. Hermione, who had no intention of turning around, just smirked at him. Or, the more correct, the well defined chest and the hair that trailed down to the edge of his pants.

"Would you mind giving me some privacy?" He asked, starting to work on his belt buckle.

"Yes, actually. I would. The human body is something to be treasured. Plus, you're the nicest one around for miles, give a girl some slack." She answered. He gulped and took off his pants. He took a deep breath as he dropped his boxers, Hermione just kept smirking.

What he didn't realize, was this wasn't the last time she'd see him in all his glory.

* * *

_**Did ya like it? I hope so. As always,**_

_**Don't forget to rate and review! :)**_


End file.
